User blog:Safiye Choson/What if LiS set in my homeland.
Let's start this blog with my little confession. Before I played this game, I had almost no knowledge about the life of American teens. So when I saw the endings of Season 1 and BtS, I tried to imagine what if LiS set in Korea, my homeland. I mean, Korean teenagers' life is quite different with American teens, so there would be so many differences. And now I picked out 10 most interesting things I think, and want to introduce those. Before you read further, please don't forget about these: * What I say "school" in this blog is general middle/high schools. Vocational school or specialized schools can be little different. * "Max/Chloe isn't a Korean Name. Oh, and Blackwell too!" will not be included. :D 1. In almost every school, every students must wear their school uniforms, and they can not change it's length, design, or anything. Girl's uniform looks quite similar to Japanese one, which you can easily see in anime, but boys' is little different. So please be at ease, Victoria. Your cashmere will take no harm at all, for you can not wear it in the school! But if you want to wear a nightgown made of cashmere as a method of shouting "All eyes, look at me! I'm f*cking rich!", well... that will be fine, I believe. 2. Students must wear their uniform, and must keep a rule about their hair style. It contains "Bang must not exceed N centimeters, side hair must not exceed N centimeters, blah blah blah." Hair dye? Earrings? Out of the question. (Some teachers are little generous about this rule in fact, but even they have zero tolerance for accessories) This means, almost every Blackwell students including Rachel, Alyssa, Brooke, Juliet and Dana should say thanks for they were born in US of A. 3. In Korea, your age is much more important than in America. If you are only one year older than me, I should not call your name until you granted me to do so(but others would still feel awkward even you granted) and should be polite to you. So if LiS was set in Korea, every "Chloe" should be deleted from Max's lines. She should call her as "Eonniʌnnɪ" which means "elder sister" instead, and she shouldn't use Emoji slangs to her BFF. 4. As I mentioned earlier, Max should not call Chloe as her name if she's Korean. Then how about calling Joyce or David? She must not call their name in any case. She can use words "ajummaadʒuma" roughly means "ma'am" to joyce, and "ajeossiadʒʌsi"(roughly means "mister") to David instead. (I knew that you can call elders by their name in USA, but still shocked at the line "Joyce Price. A.K.A. Mom." to be honest.) And I hella love Chloe's "step-slang" words, but in Korea, it's literally unthinkable. If she does not want to acknowledge Blackwell Ranger as her dad, she can call him honorific version of "you". But I'm telling you, addressing her dad(whether it's step or not) as "you" is insulting enough in Korean culture. 5. In USA, most(or every) teachers has their own classroom, and students are move around to take classes. But in Korea, it is teachers who move around(some classes such as music, PE is exception, for those classes need special equipments). In Korean school, every 25~35 students have their own seats in a certain classroom, and each class(called such as "3-1(3rd grade, classroom 1)", "2-4(2nd grade, classroom 4)") has teacher in charge, who cares and counsels students in his/her class, also teaches his/her class and other class about their major. If Chloe Price was Korean, I would feel sorry for her teacher in charge, for he/she must have had a hella severe headache. And for Mr. Jefferso****itch, he has a good reason to abduct girls. All he have to do is just saying "Your grades are falling, so you need a counsel with me. Come to teachers' room at lunchtime today. Okay?" T_T 6. In Korea, every students(unless they have any problem such as health) must take self-motivated learning from afternoon until late night everyday except sunday. And yes, this is not "self"-motivated, but "forced"-motivated. Some teachers remain at school in turn until midnight, so you must motivated by yourself, whether you like it or not. I feel terribly sorry for Little Miss Perfect about this, for Max won't have any time to play Sherlock. But don't be worry, Miss Selfie Hipster, you know you can rely on Sgt. Dickhead. Right? 7. As we all know, Max Caulfield is a passionate photographer, so she "always take the shot" of many things including other peoples. But in Korea, you should very careful when take a photo of other people. Taking stranger's photo without his/her permission is a good way to pay a visit to police station. So yes, Little Miss Selfie, you can not take a photo of poor Trevor. He fell from that board''—''were you fuc*ing insane? HE FELL FROM THAT BOARD! 8. Now, let's talk about tattoo. In America, tattooing is an option for everyone, as far as I understand. I mean, Little Miss Sunshine just said "Graffiti. Steal alcohol. Maybe even... abuse marijuana.", and didn't mentioned about tattooing when she listed "something crazy". But tattooing is still a exotic customs to many Koreans. When they see someone has tattoo, they would think he or she is yakuza or something. So Rachel, I see you got a tattoo. Now you will be called as "Little Miss Imperfect", or worse! 9. It feels that I'm just talking ill about my country. But still, there are some good things I say. One of them is curfew. In Korea, there is no curfew at all, unless you lives in dorm or your parents are overprotecting you. Honestly, I was surprised when Joyce said "Tired, huh? That'll teach you to break curfew." to Chloe. Because the beautiful country is widely known as the nation of freedom and liberty in Korea. 10. This is another good thing in Korea I believe, but getting guns and drugs are much more difficult than in America. Korean government puts a hella strict ban on drugs, and just keeping bullets is illegal in Korea. For now. ( And I don't want to say "fuq that shit" about this. :) ) This can make so many differences as below: * It is highly possible that Max couldn't realize she is human time machine, because Nathan had no way to get a gun. So he would be beaten up by Chloe in women's toilet. Or, Max would say "No!" when Nathan falls to the ground. * Mustache can't keep some guns in Price household( never "Madsen"! :( ), and his stepdaughter can't steal one of it from her stepsh*t. This also means that Max couldn't say "Beer and guns? Nice combo.". * Chloe can't wear three-bullets necklace unless it's fake. * Frank Bowers would have found another job. * Kate would have gone to wild church. * Mark Jeffers*it should have considered another way to arrange a meeting of Chloe and Rachel in heaven. Category:Blog posts